omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hopeless Soul
Character Synopsis H0peles$'0ul', also known as HopelessSoul, is a character that is first seen in a chat room like MRSI. He also helps you escape the AfterLife Arcade. Once you have finished the game, he tells you to uninstall (or delete) the game to free his soul, and then closes the game. Reentering the game after he says this gives you a new option: Act Select. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Pony Island Name: Hopeless Soul Gender: Never elaborated but implied Male Age: Supposedly as old as Time itself. Although Lucifer's age is likely undefinable as he exists in Limbo where Time is meaningless Classification: Lost Soul, Hacker, Good counterpart to Lucifer Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Information Manipulation (Lucifer is able to control the entire Pony Island reality with immense ease, being able to cause the game to crash, create and delete files to create or destroy worlds and ETC), Reality Warping (Freely able to control all of Pony Island and it's reality, shaping it to extend and idea he desires), Time Manipulation (Can manipulate time within Pony Island, being able to speed it up, slow it down and upon other stuff), Space Manipulation (Can create infinitely repeating levels), Soul Manipulation (Can interact with and enslave souls that enter Limbo), Non-Corporeal (Exists only as data, can't be touched even by data beings), Mind Manipulation (Can mentally control the other Demon Units it created to protect the file), Life Manipulation (Able to create living entities such as Azazel.exe, Beelzebub.exe, and Asmodeus.exe), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Is able to exist as and regenerate from merely being data), Blood Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 & 4), Existence Erasure (Can erase things from existence akin to erasing a program), Acausality (Exists outside the events and time that transpires in Pony Island, including Cause and Effect relations that are a result of The Plot), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Is the alter ego of Lucifer, who created both Pony Island and Limbo, two parallel universes that house all the souls of the dead. Implied to have a better control over reality than Theodore and The Demon A.I Programs) 'Speed: Infinite '(Equal to Lucifer, who resides in Limbo. A realm where the concept of time has no meaning). Likely '''Omnipresent '''within Lucifer's Creations (By virtue of being Lucifer's alter ego, he too should be present across all of Pony Island and Limbo) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Similarily to his counterpart Lucifer. Hopeless Soul can control the entirety of reality with immense ease such as crashing the same and deleting essential files. In addition it's implied Hopeless Soul is superior to The Demonic A.I's, who themselves can control Pony Island to a similar degree) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Equal to Lucifer themselves. Who can create and control atleast two seperate universes) 'Stamina: Unknown, likely Limitless ' 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Capable of effecting both Limbo and Pony Island) 'Intelligence: Unknown, possibly Nigh-Omniscient '''(Should possess the same knowledge as Lucifer, who himself has knowledge of what's happening across both Limbo and Pony Island at all times) '''Weaknesses: Seems to be trapped in his "Prison" Other Attributes List of Equipment: Lost Souls, Ponies Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Pony Island Category:Undead Category:Spirits Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Information Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Blood Users Category:Regenerators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Existence Erasers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tier 2